These Illusions
by andhopeto
Summary: Blaine wasn't so good at seeing things right in front of him.  SPOILERS: 2x12 & WIGYA; written and posted before 2x12 aired.


**Title:** These Illusions

**Characters / Pairings:** Blaine, Kurt, Blaine/Other, Kurt/Blaine

**Summary:** Blaine wasn't so good at seeing things right in front of him.

**Spoilers:** 2x12 – Silly Love Songs, most specifically the video for _When I Get You Alone_.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the rights to any of these characters. I simply dabble in this toybox.

* * *

_you shook that room like a star_

* * *

Blaine smiled, refusing to show how nervous he was, writing down his phone number for the guy behind the counter.

The guy looked him up and down and sighed. Not... not a _bad_ sigh, but it wasn't a 'my prince charming has come at last' kind of sigh, either.

But at least he scrawled his own phone number down at the bottom of Blaine's receipt.

"My shift ends at nine tomorrow. Call me."

Blaine was elated. He felt high. He could _sing_.

You know. Again.

Probably something less suggestive.

He gathered up his bag and the receipt, not hesitating before dropping his eyes down the guy's body once again.

Then again, maybe suggestive was the way to go with these things.

Blaine was walking on air, high-fiving a couple of the other Warblers in congratulations of a job well done. Most of them had already left, wanting to give Blaine space in case of rejection, but a few had remained out of curiosity or solidarity.

"Sebastian," he said, staring down at the name written on the piece of paper clutched between his fingers. His heart was thudding painfully in his chest.

He almost walked straight past Kurt when he stepped out of the store. But, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of navy and scarlet and he turned to see who was standing there.

It was Kurt. Standing next to the Gap with his head tipped back, fingers brushing the skin under his eyes.

Like he was trying not to cry.

That elated feeling flew away and something heavy dropped in the pit of his stomach. Blaine stood still, momentarily unsure of what to do.

But then he watched Kurt suppress what could have been a sob, and he couldn't just leave him there looking so thoroughly miserable.

"Kurt?" he asked as he strode over.

Kurt startled, hands hastily wiping at his face as he dropped his head to stare down at Blaine in surprise.

"How'd it go?" he asked, tone surprisingly cheerful.

Blaine was at a loss.

Kurt reached over and plucked the receipt from his fingers and looked it over with a smirk on his lips. His eyes were still glassy. And he wasn't able to remove all traces of his misery from his face.

"Ooh, a phone number," he teased. "I can't say I'm surprised."

His smile was so sad that Blaine didn't even know what he was doing, reaching up to wipe away a stray tear on the side of Kurt's face with his thumb.

Kurt jerked back as though Blaine's hand was on fire.

"Don't."

Blaine frowned, but Kurt didn't elaborate. He simply handed Blaine back the slip of paper, who then pocketed it.

"I'm happy for you," said Kurt. He sounded sincere, sure, but he also sounded like it physically pained him to say it.

"Kurt..." Blaine said, trailing off without his usual surety. "What's wrong?"

Kurt's smile fell.

"It's hard for a guy _not_ to fall for you when you start singing to him. I hope you at least get a date out of this."

Blaine reached out and took one of Kurt's hands in his own. Kurt squeezed his fingers, but let go almost as fast as they clasped hands.

"You know, it's one thing when you like a guy and he's straight," Kurt said, talking to the space next to Blaine, rather than Blaine himself. "If he isn't interested, it still hurts, but at least it doesn't feel so personal." He looked at Blaine, looking so miserable it was almost painful to look at.

Blaine opened his mouth to ask what this had to with anything, but Kurt cut him off.

"It hurts a lot more when you think you actually have a shot. When he's gay and he's nice and," Kurt sniffed and wiped under his eyes again. That painful smile was back. "But knowing that you imagined the way he was looking at you is what's worst.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Blaine."

Kurt brushed past Blaine, the bottom of his shoes tapping against the floor as he walked swiftly away.

"Oh, _Kurt_," Blaine whispered, staring at his retreating back. His good mood had disappeared, and he was quickly coming to realize exactly what Kurt was talking about.

He pulled the receipt out of his pocket and stared at it with regret, wondering if he'd ruined his friendship with Kurt over some stupid phone number from a guy he didn't even know. He hoped not.

Blaine folded the slip in half, hesitated, and then pushed it back down into his pocket.


End file.
